Zinaida
by LostAcanthus
Summary: My take on that extremely yummy looking battle between Pyro and Iceman from X3 with my OC Zinaida thrown in. One shotesque. Hints of PyroOC


**ZINAIDA**

**AN:**

Ok, First I just wanna say I know that Iceman could NEVER, EVER come close to beating Pyro. EVER. But I'm going along the lines of like, everything that could've possibly gone wrong _has_, therefore giving Iceman the advantage. So go with it - Just pretend for a minute that Iceman's actually cool. Or not. Yeah, let's not. (It's not that I don't like him, I just like John MORE. :D)

I would call it a one-shot, but it's kinda not, considering it's part of a larger story. This part was just on my mind, what with the movie coming out in a week. (Excitement :D) It's supposed to take place after that uber awesome Pyro/Iceman duel that I can't wait to see :D

I'm putting this in T just to be safe. I dunno. I'm horrible at making decisions.

Clarissa McAdams/Zinaida is my creation! MIiine, I say! D Bwahaha! But I cannot, however, laugh maniacally over my ownership of anything else because…well…I _don't_ own anything else. Le sigh. Life is cruel :tear:

I'll give a little bg info on Clarissa before I start though, just so you can get an idea. But I intend to turn this into a full fledged fic, so you'll find out more then if I ever get around to writing the rest of it.

And you know, I don't really think this has a point by itself, but ohhh well :P I like it.

* * *

Clarissa McAdams  
Nicknames: Claire, Rissa  
Age: 18  
Hair: Straight, blonde  
Eyes: Gray-ish Blue. (I guess Cadet Blue, if you're familiar with Crayola XD)  
Codename: Zinaida (means "of Zeus")  
Ability: Does this electricity thing…and…yeah. If there's one thing you should know about me it's that I'm quite lazy, and I like to keep things relatively simple. That's pretty much all you need to know for this part really…and if you have any other questions, feel free to ask and I'll explain later (maybe) I also have a terrible habit of procrastinating… 

Well, let the good times roll…!

* * *

Zinaida limped over to where the two ex-friends had been battling it out. She hadn't seen what happened, nor could she possibly imagine how Iceman had managed to get Pyro down. The last time she had checked, Pyro was winning by a hell of a lot. 

"What are you gonna do now, Ice Boy?" Pyro asked, smirking. Iceman was standing above him, his hand outstretched…doing nothing. His eyes were cold as he glared down at his once friend.

"This."

Pyro snorted and began to roll his eyes, but stopped. He glanced up at Iceman, a mix of emotions flashing behind his eyes—confusion, pain…_fear_.

He tried to stop himself from looking so utterly afraid, but he just couldn't hide it.

"Shit…" Zinaida breathed. Iceman was _killing_ him. She really didn't think Bobby had it in him to do that, but she was being proved terribly wrong.

Pyro's eyes widened as he watched his arm freeze in it's place. He struggled on the ground, but he couldn't move. Fuck, Iceman was freezing him from the inside out.

"Bobby, what are you--"

"Drake!" Zinaida shouted suddenly, cutting off Shadowcat. Everyone whipped around, surprised to see her standing there; her arm raised in the air, electricity sparking from her fingertips. With her other arm, she wiped the blood that was seeping from her nose. "Stop." She commanded, her voice dripping with contempt.

Iceman scowled at her. "Why? He's a fucking traitor, Claire and you _know _it." His eyes were wild.

So were hers.

Maybe they both weren't in their right minds…maybe they both didn't care.

"He doesn't derserve to _die_."

Pyro looked at Zinaida, trying to piece things together, confused as hell. Why was she here? Why was she doing this? Why would she do this for _him_?

Iceman turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Why are you being such a prick?" Zinaida asked, never missing a beat.

"_He_ started it."

"That's a fucking lame excuse."

"He would've killed _me_ first."

"Shut the hell up, Drake." Electricity sparked around her entire body now. Iceman turned to face her, forgetting completely about his ex-team mate. Zinaida couldn't help but smirk as she met Pyro's eyes. A sudden understanding passed between them and a grin pulled at the corner of his lips.

She didn't care that she was essentially stabbing one of her own in the back, and that what she was doing may have been considered wrong by her peers, but damn it, John was her friend. And whether he was ally or enemy, that didn't matter. You just don't desert the ones you love. And damned if she was gonna just _stand_ here and watch him die. Watch him be murdered.

Pyro had finally become de-thawed enough to move. He immediately pulled the flames from the wreckage around him and created a fireball, sending it hurtling into Iceman. He flew a few feet and hit the ground, ending up minorly singed; he was able to put out the flames easily. Pyro got to his feet and stalked over to Iceman, already forming another fireball in his hand. A hand shoving suddenly into his chest stopped him. It was Clarissa.

"Jesus Christ, John," He glared at her slightly. She never would call him Pyro. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Both of you!" She asked angrily, turning to face Iceman who was getting to his feet. "Cut the power struggle _shit_! Aren't there more important things right now?"

"No." Pyro said viciously and tried to push past her, but she shoved him back with all her strength. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she raised her eyebrows at him. He wasn't one for taking orders, she knew it, and she didn't care. "Move."

"Let him go, Zin. Let's see what he's got." Iceman piped up from behind her. Sometimes she wish he would just go the fuck away. He wasn't helping.

"John." She said sternly and grabbed his arm as he tried to push by her again. Their eyes locked and she could see the fire behind his. She wasn't scared. She wasn't intimidated. There was pure hatred there, but there was something else. A small glimmer of something that she knew she had seen before. A glimmer of sadness, a glimmer of pain.

"Don't be like this…" she whispered under her breath, her eyes pleading with him. His brow furrowed ever so slightly, and he opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly there was a gigantic crash behind them.

They all spun around and were met by Magneto, hovering over a gnarled mess of blood, remains, and metal.

Zinaida looked as if she was about to puke as a piece of the mess came rolling towards her.

"Pyro," the older man called. "It's time for us to go."

Pyro nodded, sending a slightly apologetic glance at Zinaida for jogging away. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"Bobby, are you all right?" Shadowcat called as she ran up to Iceman.

"Yeah." He replied coldly, and Zinaida could practically feel his eyes burning a hole in her back. "Let's go."

Zinaida raised her head and closed her eyes, allowing a tear to slip down her cheek.

* * *

**  
AN:**

I know it probably seems like I'm adding Clarissa in to avoid the Ryro-ness of it all…and I am. ( That's not the only reason though :P…or is it :ponder: ) It's not that I don't _like_ Ryro pairings, I'll read them, they're good. It's just that...I'd rather not have her with John. Call me rabid. Call me obsessive. But he's mine, and she can't have him :P XD Heh…that seems more insane than it actually is. But I guess I have to come up with a reason I don't like her with him…and that one seems good enough XD I must admit tho, after reading so many Ryro fics, they have been invading my thoughts oo I don't like it! I wish to remain pure! ...ish. ( Or maybe I'm just a Romy shipper at heart :D )

But anyway! That's it for this piece. What do you guys think? It's technically my first X-Men fic that I've written, cause it's the only one I've posted. :P I'm a little iffy about the end...but that's why this isn't the final version! Woo! But I want your honestly harsh opinions! I thrive off them! (kind of) Review me, Seymour! (I have no idea where that came from… )


End file.
